Promises
by MoonRaven95
Summary: We know Holy Rome had brothers, family and a loved one. But did he have any friends? But what if he met one northern nation who became his first and best friend? We know Finland lived under many strong nations before his intependence and wasn't recognized due their shadows casted over him. But what if he found someone to see him? This is story of their promises and trust.
1. 1632

**A/N: Hello, may I introduce to my newest fic. Still in Hetalia fandom. The idea started fo putting two of my favourite characters into the same story. In this case it means Holy Roman Empire and Finland. I tried to stick in the all possible historical facts as much as possible. I hope I succeeded. Oh by the way, there will be some of my head canons in this fic. Just a warning. They are nothing too extreme though.**

**But I won't say anything else quite yet, just let you read the first chapter. I own none of the characters who may or may not appear in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
1632, Battle of Lützen**

It's the year 1632, during of the Swedish intervention to the Thirty Years' War. And because Sweden was in the war, also the countries under his rule like Finland and Estonia were there too. It was the 6th of November(by Julian calendar used by Swedes) to be exact and the king of Sweden, Gustav II Adolf, had fallen in the battle of Lützen. The personification of the country was devasted and mourning. The personifications of Finland and Estonia stayed on the sidelines to give the tall and stern man some privacy due his loss. They didn't really know what they should do. Finland, always so sympathetic and gentle wanted to go and support his friend but even he wasn't sure should he or how he should do it.

"Ruotsi…"

"Come Soome, let's go to the tents. The battle for today might have ceased but tomorrow it will continue." Estonia, ever so rational and smart, told the shorter man.

"Yes…" Finland picked up his sheathed sword and a bow case filled with arrows from the ground. But he didn't follow the other immediately. Instead he flung the bow case on his back and attached his sword on his belt.

"Viro, I'll go to take a walk. I'll be back shortly."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You might come across with enemies and get captured. Being a personification of a nation is very dangerous nowadays." The man with glasses frowned.

"It has always been so. Why this day would be any different?" Finland chuckled while draping his cloak better around his shoulders. It was almost a winter after all and late evening so understandably the air was starting to be chilly.

"Yes, but now we are in the middle of a war and they won't let the opportunity of blackmailing Sweden slip away. The fact that he just lost his leader doesn't matter to them."

"I see… Well, I won't go too far then. And I'll definitely fight back if someone tries to drag me with them."

"…Just be careful, okay?"

"I will!"

And with that the two young men parted to their ways, the other towards the tents and the warmth of campfires and the other to the opposite direction.

* * *

Finland took his time wandering around on the battlefield, the road leading from Lützen to Leipzig, before heading to the nearby river named Flossgraben. He sat down on the edge of the bridge crossing the river and sighed. The almost constant battles were taking their toll on him. He looked down into the dark depths of the river and his own reflection on the surface of it. He looked like a boy, a teenager, a lot younger than any of Sweden's men. Heck, he even looked younger than Estonia and he was young too!

He sighed again and this time looked up to the sky. The pale silvery moon wasn't quite full anymore but nevertheless it provided a sufficient amount of light. Finland looked around himself. There was no snow yet. He really missed the snow. It could cover the masses of land and for a moment one would pretend there was no war going on.

"Tuleekohan tänä vuonna kunnon talvea lainkaan? _(I wonder if there'll be a proper winter at all this year.)_" He mused before looking into the water again.

The young Nation didn't know how long time he sat there, not long though, but as he was about to leave, he heard some footsteps approaching him. At first he thought it was Estonia who had come looking for him but the steps were too light for that. A thought of the person being an enemy made Finland freeze and his hand closed around the handle of his sword. He kept his eyes fixed on the water as another figure appeared on his left in the reflection. A mere child was the man's first thought before taking in the other's appearance. Black tunic and cloak, a black hat with gold trimming, brown pants and boots and naturally a sword on his hip. Finland's breath hitched. The boy was the Holy Roman Empire himself!

"You are one of Sweden's soldiers, right?" The boy asked. Finland nodded mutely. There was no use to lie. Nations would always recognize their own soldiers.

"But you are not just a soldier though. You are also a nation. Not independent though. You barely exist." Holy Rome continued. Finland nodded again. He wasn't his own nation yet. He wanted to be. He really wanted but… Sweden didn't want to let him go and truth to be told… his own people weren't really thinking about being their own nation yet. The people did exist but they were so… Not weak or dumb but had been isolated for such a long time that they hadn't had a chance to develop into a united and strong nation. And that last comment really hurt. Finland wanted to snap at the boy but was afraid what the other would do to him then.

"What's your name?" The younger-by-the-physical-appearance asked.

"Finland."

"You come far from north."

"Yes."

"Is there much snow?"

"!" Finland looked up at the boy's sudden question. "Excuse me?"

"In your country… Is there much snow?" Holy Rome asked again and sat down next to the blonde.

"I… On winters yes. There's a lot of snow that doesn't melt until March. Sometimes the first snow falls down already in October. About the situation right now I don't know. It has been such a long time since I've been home…"

"Since the war started?" The boy asked, genuinely interested. Finland was a bit surprised by his interest. Usually no one really cared. He was almost invisible to some countries as they only saw Sweden. There were some exceptions too though like Estonia or Russia but the latter Finland didn't even want to think about.

"No… It's longer than that… Ruotsi keeps me at his house and I'm not really allowed to go home. I… I don't really even remember when was the last time I visited my lands. Although they aren't technically mine. The people are Finns but the lands belong to Ruotsi."

"And this 'Ruotsi' is…?"

"Sweden. Ruotsi means Sweden in my language."

"Oh, I see…" Something in the boy's face told Finland that the other was apologizing for something.

"It's alright. No one really understands my language. The only exception is Viro – I mean Estonia – but even between us there are some major linguistic differences." He tried to reassure the boy.

"Okay. Why are you here all alone?" Holy Rome continued his questioning.

"I just wanted some space. Sweden is mourning the fall of his king and I didn't feel like staying there." Finland shrugged. "What about you?"

"Our troops are retreating. I wanted to take a look around before leaving." The child nation answered. A companionable silence passed between them. At the moment they weren't enemies to each other, just two fellow soldiers conversing about past battles and life at home.

"I think we are going to retreat soon too… Knowing Sweden we will… Just like during the time we were against Poland and Lithuania. Once we retreated before the battle even begun. You've probably heard of it."

"I have. Do you know why?"

"No, after the retreat I got heavily drunk while trying to get the answer from Sweden." The Finn sighed. "But now I've told you about me. What about you? What kind of place your home is? I've seen a bit here but because of the battles I can't really form a definite picture."

"My lands are all over. Many nations belong to me but I have only one place I truly call home." Holy Rome got somewhat dreamy and wistful look in his sapphire blue eyes. "It's Austria's house. I used to live there for a long time with Austria, Miss Hungary and Italy."

"I've heard of Unkari… I mean Hungary. She is really strong warrior and I've heard that her language is related to mine and Estonia's… But do continue."

And Holy Rome did. He told how Austria taught him many useful things, how Hungary was so nice to everyone, how his brother Prussia came over sometimes to bully Austria and teach the boy fighting. But most of all he told Finland about Italy Veneziano, Ita-chan, the little maid girl he had fallen in love with. Not that he said it outright but the not-quite-a-nation saw it clearly between the lines.

"I asked her to join me but she refused. She said she was afraid that I become too strong and too big and I'll fall just like Roman Empire did. But I won't. I won't fall. I promised her to come back." Holy Rome had his hands clenched in fists and clutching the fabric of his tunic.

"I hope that you can keep your promise then." Finland smiled. The boy looked up at him. The smile was sincere and somewhat melancholy. Like there was something in the sidelines that no one should see. "I really hope that you can keep it…"

"He-hey… You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." The smile on the northern Nation's face changed into a brighter one, into a more fake one.

"You don't seem to be fine."

"I am though. I just… I wish someone could see me. I'm tired of being in the shadows of other nations. I left Tanska's – Denmark's – house in hopes of becoming stronger but ended up staying with Sweden and he won't let me go. My lands and my people are too big part of him. And he calls me his wife! It's humiliating!" Finland burst out. "I wish someone could see that I'm standing right here and I'm an individual instead of and extension of Sweden… The other Nordics did back then during the time of Kalmar Union but now I barely see them anymore…"

Holy Rome watched the other for a moment before getting on his feet. "I see you." He said calmly. "And I see you are strong. I see you as you are." He extended his hand to Finland. "Join me. We can win this war together. I can help you become recognized."

Finland looked at the hand for a long time and then at the owner of the hand. Holy Rome stood defiantly and the look in his eyes was firm. The offer was tempting. Very tempting indeed but…

"Kiitos, mutta ei kiitos. _(Thanks but no thanks.)_" Finland shook his head and got on his feet too but instead of straightening up he stayed crouched down before the boy. He took the boy's both hands into his own. The smaller one wasn't wearing any sort of gloves. Oh, how his hands were cold! Finland smiled gently to Holy Rome. "I want to find my own way out of my situation. I want to become strong too and I know it will take time. That's why I need to be patient. But I'm really grateful for you. For this offer I can't take. For this moment you shared on this bridge with me. For seeing me. Thank you."

"You… You are welcome." Holy Rome stuttered.

"I hope that someday we can be allies. I know for a fact that there'll be more wars after this. There'll always be more wars. And when that time comes… I hope that we can be allies." Finland closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again a pair of sapphire orbs stared straight into his amethyst ones. "But until then we can be friends."

"Friends…?"

"Yes. Friends."

"That… that sounds nice… I've never had actual friends. A lot of siblings and family members yes, but not friends." Holy Rome looked at the ground with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Despite the dark it was clearly visible. "Will you be my first friend?" He asked quietly.

"I'd be honored to be your first friend."

The joy on the child's face was unimaginable. Finland let go of the boy's hands as he rushed forward to hug him tightly.

"Thank you!"

* * *

It was almost midnight when Finland returned to the camp. Estonia was waiting for him there. The man was sitting by the campfire, the reflection of the flames dancing on his glasses. As he heard the approaching steps he jumped up immediately and rushed to the other underling-nation.

"Soome! Where were you? I was worried!" Estonia asked frantically.

"Just walking." Finland smiled. "Where's Ruotsi?"

"With his men. I think we won't be seeing him until morning." The taller of the two answered, looking towards the tents in distance.

"…Okay." Estonia didn't see it but something darkened in the other blonde's eyes.

"I sent your men to sleep along with mine. I just stayed up to make sure you came back."

"Oh, you shouldn't have needed to."

"I was worried you know. Ten more minutes and I would've gone to look for you." By now Estonia had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring the other one sternly. Finland gave out a nervous laugh.

"Viro, I'm fine. You do know I'm strong and can take care of myself. Besides… I always keep my promises."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, fact time!**

**Sweden participated in the Thirty Years' War during the years 1630-1635. This chapter takes place after the battle of Lützen where Sweden's King Gustav II Adolf(or Gustavus Adolphus) fell. The Swedes won the battle though and the Catholic army was forced to retreat. Due the death of King the Sweden retreated later too. More info in Wikipedia if you want to know. Battle of Lützen.**

**I hope none of the characters were OOC.**

**Okay, some country names are introduced:**

**Estonian: Soome = Finland**

**Finnish: Viro = Estonia, Ruotsi = Sweden, Tanska = Denmark**

**I thought very long time whether or not use 'Ita-chan' but decided then against it. Where an earth would HRE learnt Japan that time? And why would he use it? The same will apply on 'Su-san'.**

**But now please review! I want to know if this is worth of continuing!**


	2. 1636

**A/N: Second chapter. This is still taking place during the Thirty Years' War. I don't really know what else to say about this one. I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
1636, Battle of Wittstock**

The next time Finland and Holy Rome met face to face was on battlefield. The date was the 4th of October 1636. Neither of them said anything to each other but a small smile flashed on both of their faces and they both hoped they wouldn't need to fight against each other. Finland let his attention drift for a moment. His current opponent wasn't very good so he could do so. He played back to the Treaty of Prague… Sweden had been supposed to let go of the war back then but then France had decided to interfere. The French had provided them money so they'd keep fighting. The French themselves weren't officially in the war yet but the Finn knew it was only a matter of time.

Finland dodged one of his opponent's attacks by sidestepping out of the way before finishing the man off. But not without saying a quiet 'I'm sorry' to him. Battlefield or not, Finland couldn't help but feeling sorry for the man. By the physical appearance he wasn't much older than Finland.

* * *

Sweden won. The casualties were 3,100 dead or wounded from them and 5,000 dead and 2,000 wounded or recruited to Swedish army from the side where Holy Roman Empire and Saxony had been. Finland looked at the new men in the camp. He couldn't make his mind about them. Whether or not to trust them. Well, it would be Sweden's headache and he shouldn't worry about it. Sweden always told Finland not to worry and made the decisions by himself.

"I wish I could go home…" The man – though he looked more like a boy – sighed and looked up to the sky. It was darkening again. What if…

"F'nland, are ya c'ming?" A voice asked a few steps behind him. Finland yelped in surprise and spun around.

"Swe…" He sweatdropped, using the nick-name he had given to Sweden long time ago. Had the intimidating nation heard him?

"Is s'mthing wr'ng?" The taller nation frowned, not that it changed much his usual expression.

"N-no… Everything is fine. Why wouldn't be? We won!" Finland smiled his fake smile that always fooled everyone around.

"'kay. Ya seem'd a bit sad."

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"L'ke what?"

"Just things. No need to worry about it. It's nothing." Finland babbled, hoping to distract Sweden who just stood and watched his every move.

"Hmh."

"W-why don't you go to celebrate with your men or something? I'm sure they are rejoicing at the moment." The Finn suggested carefully. He needed to get away from the camp. He needed to see Holy Rome and see the boy was alright. They hadn't seen such a long time. And if Sweden got drunk he wouldn't even notice his absence or at least not miss him.

"'lright."

"Good, I'll… I'll join you in a bit. I just need to get some things from my tent and check that my sword is alright." With a nod as a response, Sweden left, leaving Finland standing there. The smaller man let out a breath he hadn't even noticed of holding. His tense shoulders relaxed slightly when the other was out of his line of sight. "Alright… Let's go." And he headed back towards the battlefield.

* * *

Finland walked through the Forest of Fretzdorf which was south from the Swedish camp and east from the Germanic camp. If Holy Rome wanted to meet with him, he'd find him. That was the tick with the nations. They could feel when other nation crossed their lands and meet/fight them depending on the situation. Finland knew it from the experience when Sweden and Denmark had arrived to his coasts with Norway. He had felt something was going on there and found them. (Although Denmark liked to claim that he found Finland first.)

"Finland!" The familiar voice of the Empire woke Finland up from his thoughts. A smile spread on the young man's face as he turned towards the source of the voice.

"Holy Rome!" He greeted the boy. Holy Rome was dressed as usual but there was a slight difference compared to last time: he had gained a bit height and his face had lost some of its childishness.

"I waited so long until you left the camp." The boy pouted when he reached the other nation.

"I'm sorry, I had to distract Sweden."

"It's alright, I understand." It was weird to hear such mature words from the mouth of a child but in the other hand Holy Rome wasn't an ordinary child. Finland smiled in relief and looked at their surroundings. They were on a small clearing this time. It was an ideal place for some people to set a camp.

Holy Rome watched and followed Finland's every move and expressions as the other looked around and took in the surroundings. He was curious how the other nations had changed during the past years. Probably not much but there was always a chance. Nations were so unpredictable after all.

"I saw you killing that soldier." He said then, breaking the silence. Finland's face darkened.

"Which one?" He asked quietly.

"The young kid."

"Oh, him… He was pretty young, yeah. Barely sixteen, right?"

"Yes. I saw you apologizing."

"That I did."

"Why? He was your enemy."

"Why I'm here then? You are also my enemy."

"No, I'm Sweden's enemy."

"That's your answer. Personally I fight only because I have to. Because Sweden and the Generals expect me to and because I won't survive on the battlefield without fighting back. But I'm not their or your enemy thus I feel bad for killing them. But I have to keep on killing… because this is war." Finland said sadly and sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, this is war." Holy Rome sighed and sat next to Finland. They sat still in the silence just like they had after Lützen on that bridge. "But you are still my friend, right?" The boy looked up at the blonde man who looked back, a smile gracing his features.

"Yes, we are. I wouldn't give that up on any price." He assured the child-Empire.

"And you won't let it change?"

"Of course not. You are a dear friend of mine."

"Good." Slowly, tentatively, Holy Rome leaned against the northern nation and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Thank yourself." Finland wrapped his arms around the boy. "Thank yourself…"

"I'm tired…" Came a small muffled voice. "This war is tiring."

"Then sleep. I'll keep guard. I won't let anything happen to you." Finland shifted the boy a bit so he was able to sit on his lap, his head against the northern nation's chest.

"Mmmhm…" The boy's eye lids were already dropping as he snuggled into the warmth of Finland's cloak.

"…" Finland looked at him for a moment, thinking whether or not he should sing a lullaby. He knew a few, learnt from his people but he had never gotten to use them. Norway had always been the one singing to Iceland and other Nordics for some reason or other didn't really appreciate when Finland used his own language. After all it was completely different from their languages. But maybe Holy Rome wouldn't mind. After all he had been genuinely curious about him and sorry for the situation he was in. Deciding to sing, Finland opened his mouth to let the gentle notes flow out as he rocked the other nation in his lap.

"Uinuos prinssini vaan, _(Sleep, my little prince,)  
_Linnutkin käy uinumaan. _(even the birds are going to sleep.)  
_Ei niityllä perhoja näy, _(There's no butterflies seen on the field,)_  
Mettiset pesäänsä käy. _(The bees are going their hives.)_

"Päivyt on painunut pois, _(The day has gone to rest,)_  
Kuu sulle kultiaan sois. _(The moon shall grace you with his gold.)_  
Uinuos prinssi nyt vaan, _(Sleep now, little prince,)  
_uinuos prinssini vaan…" _(Sleep my little prince…)_

Finland paused singing. There was no other verse to that song which was a pity. But looking at the sleeping for of the Empire, covered for that. Holy Rome looked so innocent and fragile when he was asleep. Finland smiled at the sight. Was this how it felt to have a little sibling? It felt nice.

Without even realizing, Finland started to sing another lullaby. He had many of them. None of them he had sung himself.

"Levon hetki nyt lyö, _(It's time to go to rest,)_  
jo joutuvi yö. _(The night is falling.)_  
Pien armaani mun, _(Little darling of mine,)_  
nuku lauleluhun. _(fall asleep to this singing.)_  
Siipi enkelin on suojas voittamaton. _(The wing of an angel is your shield undefeatable,)_  
Senpä turvin sa saat nähdä untesi maat!_ (With the safety of it, you may see the lands of your dreams!)_

"Kevätumpunen pien, _(Little spring-bird,)_  
unten varjoon sun vien. _(I lead you to the shadows of dreams.)_  
Siellä nuokkuvan näät _(There you can see,)_  
kultakukkien päät. _(even the flowers asleep.)_  
Perhot leikkiä lyö virran välkkyvä vyö. _(Butterflies are playing over shining river.)_  
Tuutulaulua soi kunnes aamun on koi! _(The lullaby is sang until the morning will break!)_

"Suo jo painua pään _(Let your head already drop,)_  
helmaan viihdyttävään. _(on the hem of your mother's gown.)_  
Unen kultainen maa _(The golden land of dreams,)_  
armas sua odottaa. _(shall wait for you, dear.)_  
Herra nousta sun suo päivä aamun kun tuo. _(Lord will let you rise when the time is for dawn.)_  
Herra nousta sun suo päivä aamun kun tuo!" _(Lord will let you rise when the time is for dawn!)_

* * *

In the next morning if someone happened to walk through the forest they might've stumbled upon a sight of two figures sleeping on the forest floor, the younger of them securely curled in the older ones arms and the older one keeping the other close in a protective manner. One probably would even think them as siblings if it weren't for the totally different clothes. Holy Rome wore his black attire and Finland had Swedish army uniform.

Holy Rome was the first one to wake up. When he found the situation he was in, he became flustered immediately but didn't try to squirm away though. He looked up at Finland's peaceful face. The young man looked even younger when he was asleep. Holy Rome smiled faintly. He found it somewhat comforting to be on the other's arms. He had siblings but none of them liked him much. He couldn't remember if he had ever been like this with someone. Grandfather Germania had been very stern and taught him to fight but the boy couldn't remember much about that time except his teachings. Of course there was also Prussia who was a fierce fighter and also a loving brother but at the moment… and for a long time his lands had been blocked by Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth so they hadn't seen in ages.

Finland was stirring. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember where he was, before looking down at the Empire.

"Hyvää huomenta!" He greeted Holy Rome with a smile on his face.

"Guten morgen..." The boy answered, assuming that's what Finland just said. They both sat slowly and Holy Rome took his hat from the ground. Brushing some dust and leaves off from it, he put it on his head.

"Did… Did you sleep well?" Finland said a tad awkwardly to the silence.

"I did, thank you. How about you?"

"I did, yes."

"What… What is my name in your language?" Holy Rome asked then, looking up to the right blue sky.

"What's with so suddenly?" Finland laughed nervously.

"I'm curious." Came the simple answer.

"It's… kinda mouthful."

"Tell me. I'd like to know."

"Pyhä Saksalais-Roomalainen Keisarikunta. It translates almost literally to your English and German and International name but there is an addition."

"That Saks-…part."

"Yes, it means 'German'."

"'Holy German-Roman Empire'?"

"Basically yes."

"That's mouthful, yes." Holy Rome nodded. "What's your name then?"

"Suomi." Finland answered, blushing a little. It was completely different from what the other countries called him (if you didn't count the Baltic countries).

"That's…" Holy Rome paused for moment to search the right word. "…cute."

"Cute?" Finland's attention snapped to the boy whose turn was now to blush.

"Yes, I think it suits you. I sounds soft and strong at the same time. It's individual just like you and your language." Holy Rome explained his opinion firmly, not backing off an inch. Finland looked at him and his expression softened.

"Thank you."

"We should probably head back the camps. I guess Sweden is worried about me… Unless he is passed out in the tent due a hangover…" Finland got on his feet and dusted his pants.

"Had a celebration?" Holy Rome asked as he also got up.

"At least his men did. I didn't stay long enough to see how much he drank." The taller of the two shrugged and started to check that his sword and bow case were still with him. Holy Rome followed his doings a moment before asking a question that had bugged him slightly since their first meeting.

"Why bows and arrows? Why not guns?"

"Huh?" Finland looked up and then back to his weaponry. "Well, I'm a bit old-fashioned I guess. My people are hunters and farmers, not soldiers that much. And personally I think that arrows are more accurate than guns. They are slower than bullets, yes, but they are much safer to the user yet equally deadly to the opponent. Besides a bow is easier to use and faster to… erm,'re-load'."

"I fully understand your reasoning." Holy Rome nodded. "See you around."

"See you!" Finland waved as they departed.

"And that's a promise!" The boy called over his shoulder.

"Yes, it is!" Finland called back, without turning around.

* * *

Finland returned to the camp. It was still quite an early morning so he wasn't surprised to see the majority of the soldiers still asleep in their tents or just passed out somewhere.

"Oh, well... At least no is here to question my absence…" The man scratched the back of his head and started to walk around to see if he could find Sweden. And in no time he did. The tall nation was passed out with some of his soldiers around a now-cold-campfire.

"Ruotsi…" Finland sighed and kneeled down next to the man, starting to shake him awake. "Swe, wake up. It's morning."

"…hmh." Sweden stirred a bit but sank back into the slumber immediately.

"Sweeeee…" The younger nation frowned at the act he put up in front of the other. "You gotta wake up now."

Finally the greenish blue eyes opened.

"Fin." The tall nation gruffed.

"Morning, Swe!" Finland smiled brightly. "It seems you drank a bit too much."

"Wh're w're ya?" Sweden asked and sat up with a grunt.

"I… eh, I was so tired that I decided to go straight into sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." The smaller of the two lied nervously. Sweden didn't care about the nervousness so he didn't realize the lie. He was used to Finland suddenly getting slightly scared of him because I couldn't quite express his emotions.

"'t's 'lright."

"Ahaha…" Finland laughed embarrassedly before getting on his feet. "I go to see if my help is needed by the kitchens**(cooking point, whatever it was called back then…)**. I… see you later, right?"

"Hnh…" But Sweden's thoughts were already on the next possible battle. Finland sighed. Ever the soldier…

* * *

**A/N: Well, here was another meeting of the two. I really don't know what to make of their relationship. It's kind of friendship and kind of siblinghood. Or something between them… I'm not quite sure yet. And before you ask, no! No romance between the two. This fic is absolutely romance-free thus no SuFin either. Well, almost romance-free. There're some ChibitaliaxHRE and GerIta obviously and also some others but for Finland's part this is romance-free. BTW, I really hope Finland isn't OOC… Please tell me if such thing happens.**

**About the lullabies… They are all Finnish translations with my as-literal-as-possible English translations. And they all are about a century too early but I just love these two. The first one is German lullaby, or Weigenlied, Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf' ein.**

**Wikipedia: wiki/Schlafe,_mein_Prinzchen,_schlaf'_ein**

**The second one is based on a lullaby composed by Johannes Brahms.**

**Youtube tone: watch?v=t894eGoymio**

**I own neither of them.**

**Now, please review. I'd like to know what do you think. Especially if you liked this. Constructive critisism is also welcome :)**


	3. 1648

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter. The last official meeting between Finland and HRE. But don't worry, more will come! This is not the last chapter. No-ho! This chapter will also introduce you one of my other headcanon. And there's one step up in Finland and HRE's friendship.**

**But enough of my babbling! Go and read this!**

* * *

**1648**

The Peace of Westphalia, the Treaties of Onsabrück and Münster. The 24th of October 1648. Finland sighed as he looked up at the already darkening grey sky. This war was finally going to be over. The city around him was silent. It was made a demilitarized area for the peace negotiations. Finland was sitting outside the building where the negotiations and the signing took place and leaning against the wall. The small nation wasn't allowed inside because… well, he wasn't his own nation but Sweden's underling.

"But soon I'm going home." Finland told himself. "I hope…"

"I also hope that you get to go home." A familiar voice added. Finland turned his head a bit to see Holy Rome standing on the stairs in front to the giant doors and watching the clouds too.

"Thank you, Saksa." Finland smiled to the boy. He had taken up calling him 'Saksa' because 'Holy Roman Empire' was mouthful in all languages they knew. And 'Saksa' meant the Germanic nations together just like Holy Roman Empire did in a way **(and Saksa means Germany in Finnish. hint, hint)**.

Holy Rome flashed a smile to the other one before his face turned solemn again. "I'm worried."

"A-About what?"

"I'm weakening. And I think it's only matter of time when I'll be no more."

"D-Don't say that! You can't! You are strong. You are independent. You-."

"The nations on my area are more independent." Holy Rome cut in. "They are not united thus I'm weak. When numbers are asked we can fight but when it's about decisions and strategies we… don't do as well. Besides we lost this war. Doesn't it already show you how much power I really have?" The boy said bitterly. "So I'm worried. I don't know when I'll cease existing."

"I see…" Finland said quietly. He could understand the other nation's worry. After all he lived always in fear that one day his people would be Swedish or Russians or some other nation's denizens.

"I'm afraid that I cannot go back to Italy anymore. I can't let her know that I…" Holy Rome bit back his words as tears threatened to fall. "I promised her… I promised to come back to her…"

"But you are still here." Finland said gently. "Maybe you could go and meet her. Keep your promise and enjoy the moments you have."

"I can't let her see me like this. I was supposed to protect her and I can't…" The boy practically ran the stairs down and Finland caught him on his arms.

"Why I'm so weak?!" The German nation cried against the northern nation's shoulder. "Why can't I just… Why can't I be like kleiner Brüder Preuβen? He is so strong even though he's been around shorter time than I have."

"But you also used to be strong, right? You were the largest country in continental Europe some time ago." Finland told him.

"Past tense. I fell. I still fall. It's only matter of time when I'll be gone." The boy sniffed.

"Oh, I…"

"It's alright… I was afraid that this would happen but I knew it would. My siblings never were too united…"

"Saksa… Maybe one day they'll be. Maybe one day they won't argue all the time and will find a path to walk along together."

"Maybe… But I doubt I'll see that day."

"Stop being so pessimistic." Finland sighed but there was a sharp scolding edge in his voice.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm a realist." The voice of Holy Rome was still muffled by Finland's clothes and shoulder but the taller of the two knew they boy was pouting.

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

Suddenly Finland started to laugh. Holy Roman Empire looked up and frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Just… ahaha… look at us. Bickering like a pair of siblings."

"…True." Holy Rome smiled a bit. He seemed to sink deep into his thoughts then, the slight frown still on his face. He was facing away from Finland and having somewhat far-away look in his eyes.

"Saksa…? Is everything alright?"

"…Let's go for a walk."

* * *

They walked along some road away from Osnabrück towards Münster in silence. In the midway Holy Roman Empire stopped and pulled Finland's sleeve to make him stop too.

"I have two questions for you." The boy said quietly, like fearing that someone might hear them.

"Ask away then." Finland smiled a bit confusedly. The boy pulled his sleeve and the young man kneeled in front of him. "What is it, Saksa?"

"Suomi…" Holy Rome pronounced the other nation's name in its native language carefully. "I trust you. I trust you very much. You are my friend. My very first friend. And I want to ask you that… will you be my brüder too?"

"Your brother…?" Finland was almost speechless. He could see the anxiousness in the boy's eyes. This was very important to him. This mattered not just as new form of relationship to another but also as something that required a lot of trust to one another. Something he hadn't voiced aloud yet. The northern nation's smile returned to his face. He closed Holy Rome's hands between his own ones. "Kyllä, it would be an honor to be your brother."

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Danke. Danke schön." He took a step closer to the taller nation and hugged him tightly around his neck. "I told you that I'm worried. Not only for myself though but for Italy too. I want to tell her everything, tell her that I will always love her no matter what happens…"

Finland held the boy close as he listened to him. He was still a bit confused. What was this all about exactly?

"I have a favor to ask you." Holy Rome continued. He had taken a few steps backwards now and pulled out an envelope out of his cloak. "I wrote this a bit before signing the treaty and now I'm asking you to give this to Italy if something happens to me. No, _when_ I'm gone. It doesn't matter if it takes time as long as this will reach her. I understand your situation. I understand that you can't that easily reach her. But I know that you'll do it eventually."

Finland's fingers curled around the letter tentatively. "You put a lot of trust on me." He said quietly.

"You are my brüder. I know you can do it. You are strong and one day you'll surely be independent."

"Mitäpä ei veljensä vuoksi tekisi… _(What one wouldn't do for his brother…)_" Finland said then, finally taking the letter. "I promise that this letter will reach Italia. I also promise that one day I'll be my own nation without bowing down to any other nation." He held his right hand over his heart. "Those are promises I'm willing to keep for my brother."

"And on those promises I'm counting on." Holy Rome smiled. Finland pocketed the letter and looked up at the boy again. The older nation was weighting his words again. "Say, what do you know about the human names of the nations?"

"Not much." Finland frowned, tilting his head to the side. "They are often used when nation blends in among humans in official situations and sometimes in personal conversations among nations but otherwise I don't know about them. The easiest and most polite way to address other nation is the nation name."

"Yes, that's true. I was just thinking… It's nation's own choice whether or not he shares his name with other nations. Sometimes the nation takes completely new name for interactions with humans while the original one stays concealed. But I want to share my human name with you. In the case I happen to be born again. If one day the German states truly are together and I'm their personification I want you to find me again, whether or not I remember anything of being Holy Roman Empire."

"Saksa… are you sure? How many even knows your name?"

"Preuβen, Österreich and some others of my siblings. I decided not to share it with Italy yet. But if I survive and get back to her, I will."

"I-I see…" Finland replied shakily. So much responsibility, so much trust was placed on his shoulders. He watched the boy who took a deep breath.

"It's Ludwig. My name is Ludwig Bielschimdt."

"I'm Tino. I don't have a last name yet." Finland replied shyly. He hadn't really needed a name for any official situations yet. But when he had been little and interacted with his people he had taken up the name. It was simple and easy to pronounce on his language and on other languages too.

"Nice to meet you Tino, mein Brüder."

"Nice to meet you Ludwig, minun veljeni."

The brothers all-but-blood hugged each other, feeling that probably they wouldn't ever meet again. The sky was turning into inky blue now and the stars were speckling the velvet. They stayed still, in the middle of the empty road.

"Tino?" Holy Rome asked then, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Would you sing me once again? One last time?" The boy asked quietly.

"Of course." Finland straightened up, still holding the boy in his arms. Holy Rome looked up at him, startled how they frail-looking young man could so easily pick him up. But he relaxed then and leaned his head against the other's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"_Uinuos prinssi nyt vaan. Linnutkin käy uinumaan…"_

* * *

**A/N: Here this was. I hope you liked it. I want to point out that at this point of the story Finland and Holy Rome have met other times too than just the two I've written about. Otherwise this sort of trust wouldn't be possible between them. Besides the war took several years. True, between Sweden and HRE it wasn't exactly thirty but veeery long time anyways.**

**And by the way, Finland does not wear any the clothes seen in manga. Not his current military uniform(hello, it's 1600!) nor the one seen with the arch concerning Polish-Swedish war(that was at least a century earlier). So look up some Swedish military uniforms from Google. They were first introduced in the Battle of Lützen(first chapter).**

**OOC-ness from HRE's part! Or not... I'm not sure, after all we don't know him _that_ well. But in this fic I think as the time has passed he has allowed himself to show his weaknesses to Finland. As you noticed, they trust each other very much.**

**About the human names. Yeah, that was my head canon. After all they aren't used in manga or anime at all and majority of characters doesn't have one decided, some even doesn't have choices listed out.(check out kitawiki) And about HRE's human name... I think that HRE and Germany are the same. (Thus not even the epic battle between him and France, sorry. I'd have wanted to write it.) And have you noticed that Germany doesn't have last name listed up? Hmm... So I'm just doing the same than majority of fans: using Prussia's last name on him.**

**I guess that's all this time. See you later.**


	4. 1700-1721

**A/N: Heyy, here I am again! Some people might kill me because I'm updating this fic instead of Trapped in Whoniverse, part 2, but I can't help it! I just have more inspiration for this one at the moment...**

**I do my history research! As much as I can. And the rest can be pinned on artistic license!**

**That's for this time, your turn now.**

* * *

**1700-1721  
The Great Northern War**

Finland shivered. The start of this century hadn't been well. Sweden was in war against the majority of great European nations. Yes, he had allies but there were more enemies. And this was probably the first one that struck directly Finland. At least the first one he remembered clearly.

Before the war broke out Finland had been spending time on his own lands and trying to develop. But it was hard. His people… didn't care. They were content with the way they already were and didn't look well the Swedish who tried to come and tell them what to do. They did listen to Finland though. The nation was known as 'Tino, that nice boy from the other village'. There was no other village he came from, he just walked from one village to another, stayed at the farmers' houses and helped them with their work. But at least there started to be some bigger towns along the coastline(founded by Swedes) and literacy was on the roll thanks to Mikael Agricola from the 16th century. But even that had been hard.

Then came the war. It was horrible. Much worse than the Thirty years war since that one hadn't been fought on Finnish soil. This time the young nation had to be the one directing the troops against Russians because Sweden was busy on the other fronts. Finland understood it. After all there was Denmark-Norway, Saxony, Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth(who were their allies on the years 1704-09 for some reason!), Cossack Hetmanate(also ally on the years 1708-09), Prussia, Electorate of Hanover and even Great Britain before he turned their ally until the end of the war.

Finland couldn't believe how so many banded against Sweden. It was true that he and his people weren't in the best terms with the Northern Empire(he never showed it though) but they still fought on his side as always. The consequences of turning against him would be worse. Finland simply wasn't strong enough to stand on his own yet. Russia or some other nation could easily conquer his lands. Partly it happened too. Russia occupied several areas in Finland during the years 1714-21. Those years were called the Greater Wrath. Finland fully agreed with that name. He hated every single day under Russia. And during that time his people kept dying. Kept getting slaughtered. The young nations felt he would never forgive the Eastern Power.

And even before that the things weren't any better. The Plague broke out in Sweden and Finland during the years 1710-13. So many people died, making it easier for Russia to come and take over.

* * *

**1719**

Finland sat on the roof of the house he had built for himself a bit before the war. I wasn't big, just one room for sleeping, cooking and eating. Just enough for him to stay safe and warm. He spent time by the house whenever he could. It was the closest thing to home he had.

Denmark's giant stone castle during the years of Kalmar Union was always so cold for him and all the time he was the worst treated one. Sweden and Norway were both strong and Denmark's old friends back then so they were just fine, sometimes equal to him. It was true that they had their fights and during the time it just got worst but they were never treated badly. Iceland in the other hand was just a child and Norway was always looking after him. He wasn't burdened with the problems of the Union. But Finland… He got the backlashes of the fights from any of them(but mostly from Denmark), he was the one keeping places clean along with the few servants who stayed in the shadows, he was the one to tend the possible wounds when it was safe to come out from hiding. He hid the best he could whenever he could. But it still hadn't been enough. He had been the lowest one of them. His people weren't educated thus he wasn't that good in hard matters either. But he learnt fast. A nation should always be a bit forward than his people, Finland had thought back then.

And then Sweden had left the Union. Finland had followed him because he couldn't stand being under the pressure of three nations. He had thought that with only one big nation he could survive better. Alone he couldn't be yet because of the reasons he kept reminding himself about. Finland had thought that this would be a chance to grow and strengthen. But he had been wrong. Sweden and Swedish people thought his people as lower class. He was just a buffer zone against Russia. It was true that Sweden showed some gentleness towards him too but it was clear that the nation didn't believe that Finland would ever be anything else than he already was. He wanted to keep the smaller nation with him and very reluctantly gave the other the permission to go to visit his own lands. But Finland had just smiled and thanked, giving the impression that he was a bit slow, naïve, and always cheerful. This far Sweden hadn't noticed anything wrong with it. Maybe because the stronger nation had always viewed Finland as such: happy housewife who welcomes her(his) husband home after the long day in work. That was certainly the way Sweden treated him. And Finland let him, simply for the reason that he was still slightly sacred of the other. Even after all the year together and learning to read him and his emotions, Finland was scared of him simply because of his power.

* * *

Finland looked up at the sky. He hadn't heard anything from Holy Rome for a long time. He knew there was still the nation by that name but the personification was gone. Finland really wanted to know what had happened but couldn't really ask anyone because it would raise suspicions. He still had the latter safe though. At the moment it was at Sweden's place in Stockholm because that was the last place to get conquered. It was also well hidden so Sweden wouldn't find it either or it wouldn't get accidentally thrown away.

"Hello, Ludwig." Finland said towards the sky. Back at Stockholm he had written letters and burnt them but here he didn't have any paper with him. "I miss you, my brother. I hope you are alright though. I'm not that well at the moment but I'm sure I'll be fine. I promised you after all."

The nation kept gazing the dark velvety sky with silvery white diamonds all over its fabric. It looked the same than during all those times in the 17th century when the two had met.

"You know… I'm kinda worried about you. I'd really like to know are you even alive anymore. So I could stop worrying if you are in peace now… or stop worrying because you are alright. But I guess you are just fine. Probably in that comatose-like state you suggested back then and waiting for the time when your nations are truly united." Finland continued. He looked around a bit but couldn't feel anyone around and listening to him.

"You know… we never decided which one of us is the older one. I always feel like I'm the older brother and I want to protect you. Caring just comes naturally to me but so does it to you. You really care about Italy and you brothers. Even though you didn't really speak fondly on your brothers I could see that you still care of them and want to see them getting along, united. And I guess you are the actually older one of us…" The nation trailed off and looked at the dark forests around him.

"The days go on… Slowly but they still go on. The time won't stop no matter what happens and we just have to live with it. I hope it would stop though. That it would've stopped before we had to part our ways. I'd like to stay in the day when we met after the Battle of Wittstock. It was so peaceful for us. It was just the two of us once again. It was safe. It was…" Hot tears started flowing down his cheeks. "For once I wasn't scared all the time!" Pair of fists hit knees and a couple of tears dropped on them. "For once I mattered the way I was! You saw me! You already saw me at Lützen!" Finland cried towards the sky in anguish. Why? Why he had to be alone when he needed his brother the most?

"I never had anyone before you. The other Nordics already had each other by the time I was brought there. All the other countries have others. Even Estonia had Latvia, Lithuania and Poland..."

* * *

_There was a fight again in the upstairs. Finland could hear it clearly from the room Iceland and Norway shared in the floor below. He was putting Iceland to sleep while Norway was also in the upstairs. Due the noises above, the young nation – only had an appearance of a three-year-old kid – had troubles of falling asleep. Finland wanted to sing a lullaby to him but he couldn't pronounce any Norse lullabies and he wasn't allowed to speak his own language to the small nation. If Iceland was caught uttering Finnish words, Finland would suffer from the wrath of the Norwegian man. So he just settled in rocking the kid on his arms._

_When Iceland finally fell asleep, the voices in upstairs hadn't ceased. Carefully, Finland up the boy in the small bed and exited the room after tucking him in. He walked the stairs up carefully and stopped right behind the door where the noises came from. The door wasn't locked up so he pushed it open for a gap so he could see inside. Denmark and Sweden were face to face at the opposite sides of the room, anger etched on their faces. Norway stood away from both of them, his back towards the door and hands clasped together behind his back. His posture told that he was annoyed but would do anything to stop the fight._

_Insults and arguments started flying again. Finland didn't understand all of them; it was so quick and weird mixture of Danish and Swedish. Thankfully this time the items in the room hadn't started flying across the room along with the insults. It meant that he wouldn't need to clean up the room tomorrow. Finland wanted to step in though. He wanted to step in and beg them to be quiet so Iceland wouldn't wake up. If he did, it would be pinned on Finland too. But the young nation was scared. He was scared of the other three who all were grown up. Finland had the body of a fourteen-year-old boy and he knew he was no match to them. After all he had been dragged the this Union and Denmark's castle against his will._

_The fight seemed to be over now. Finland opened the door a bit more._

"_Ah, excuse me…" He asked quietly. No one heard. Sweden casted the last annoyed glance on Denmark before storming out of the room. He barely even noticed Finland, just pushed him out of the way and headed to the upper floors. Pushed with a force that sent the smaller nation stumbling into the stairs._

_Finland found himself lying on the floor in the same floor where Iceland was sleeping. He could hear the little nation crying now. Oh no… He should go and pacify him. Before Norway would. This was his fault. If he hadn't gone upstairs he wouldn't have fallen here and wouldn't have woken up the child. Finland tried to get up but found out he couldn't. His whole body hurt. His arm felt like it was broken._

_Iceland's wails seemed to have reached the remaining two members of the Kalmar Union and Finland could hear someone running down the stairs. Norway hurried past the younger nation without giving a single glance to him and rushed to the nation who was the baby brother to all of them. Denmark followed him, but with a calmer pace and just down the stairs. The King of the Northern Europe stopped right in front of Finland and looked down at him. The younger and smaller of the two looked up at him, and whimpered in fear as he tried to curl up against the wall._

_Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me please… Please just walk past and leave me here._

"_He hurt you." Denmark stated._

"_I… I'm fine." Finland managed to stutter as his good arm hugged his injured on against his chest. He was still lying on the floor as he needed both of his arms to get up and at the moment he was in pain._

"_If you are fine, good." Denmark reached down and yanked Finland roughly on his feet. Thankfully grasping his uninjured arm but still making Finland bite his lip so he wouldn't let out a yelp. Denmark didn't notice it though. "If you are fine there's no problem for you to take all the carpets out tomorrow."_

"_Y-Yes…" Finland nodded and Denmark let go of his arm, heading back to upstairs where his room was. The young nation could feel Norway's eyes on him, accusing and angry for waking up Iceland._

_Let me go already. Decide already what you want from me. I can't stand this anymore. I don't want to be here._

_Finland headed back to his room. His arm didn't hurt that much anymore; maybe it wasn't broken after all. He took off his shirt and looked himself at the window that reflected his picture back to him. His whole upper body was bruised up. The freshest one on his arm where Denmark had just grabbed him._

"_Why can't you just let me go already?"_

* * *

Finland had fallen asleep on the roof. For his luck he didn't fall off it during the night but even if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared. He was already hurt from the war and everything. And had endure it just so many times.

"Ludwig…" That was the first word he said when he opened his eyes. "I'm not giving up though. No matter what happens, I will keep my promises to you." Finland lifted his hand up, like trying to reach the sky. "I will become my own country and I will deliver the letter for you when it's the right time. And if you are still alive… I will find you and be your ally one day."

A small smile found its way on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Angstyyy! I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But I wanted to give a bit insight in Finland's thoughts when Holy Rome is missing and what exactly happened in Kalmar Union. These are again just my head canons and you don't have to agree with them. And once again to see the Great Northern War from Wikipedia on your own because I don't feel like quoting the whole wikipage here. All wars are complicated. Thank you and bye.**

**BTW, review or I'll sic Belarus on you. I'll just tell her you have eyes on Russia and she'll take care of the rest. I can already hear her...**


	5. Towards 1800

**A/N: In this chapter I use the first person PoV at first to show some Finland's inner thoughts... These are short snippets from the point of the rest of the 18th century because honestly I don't feel like going through every single event in history so thoroughly like I did with the previous chapters... Read. Just read.**

* * *

**Towards 1800**

**1741-43  
The Hats' War**

Stop it already! Please stop! Why do you have to fight on my land? Why you have to always compete with each other? And not over me but my land! You fight and fight and fight! Then you make up and it's my land you exchange on those treaties! But you don't care, do you? You don't care about _me_ just the land masses you gather. I just happen to in-between. It would be better for you if you didn't exist.

But, no, I won't give up. I won't die. You can't kill me. Not on purpose nor unintentionally. Because one day I will stand tall. I will stand among other nations, equal to them, equal to you. And before that I will fight back! I will fight back with all my might! I won't stay still while you stampede on me.

I hate you. I hate you both. I hate you all! You think you can do whatever you want to. You took my freedom from me in the very beginning. You stamped on me like I was nothing. You dragged me into wars that weren't mine. You took my brother away from me! You took my friends away from me! You divide my lands however you want to!

* * *

**1756-1763  
The Seven Years' War**

I didn't need to participate in this one. Thank God for that… Sweden participated though. This time he was on the same side with Russia. I was left home. That's good. I was able to help my people better. At least the ones who are this side of the border. I still haven't forgiven Russia and Sweden for putting the border running along the River Kymi. It's almost like… like it was cutting my leg to the Eastern side of it. I can walk perfectly well though. Maybe that's because I'm just a mass of land and its people are ruled by others.

I heard Sweden was happy when the war ended and he didn't suffer any land losses. What a hypocrite.

But I heard more about Prussia, Holy Rome's brother. He is dangerous opponent and has fought his whole life. Before being called Prussia, he was known as Teutonic Knights. Sweden told me that something was bothering the other soldier during the peace negotiations. He didn't know what it possibly could be but I do. Prussia is either worried about Holy Rome or still mourning his death. Because I know that they were close. But I don't know for sure what happened to Ludwig. I don't know what happened to my brüder.

I've started studying German whenever I have time. It's hard and I'm making slow progress. I also have to be careful that no one notices what I'm doing. I don't want unnecessary questions.

* * *

**1789-1795  
The French Revolution**

I heard about the restlessness in France. The news came with a delay to me though. The restlessness spur into a full-blown revolution later. That happens when your people are not united. France's Third Estate was too stamped down. The royalty and aristocrats had it coming. Call me cynic if you want to but this doesn't really concern me. I only want to ensure that when the time comes and I stand on my own two feet, that won't happen to me.

* * *

**1800  
The first "World meeting", London**

It was amazing. Finland couldn't believe his luck. Or was it luck? Anyways, here he sat. At a big meeting table among other nations.

It was a rare occurrence for nations to gather into one room unless it was peace negotiations or they lived under the same roof. But every time the century changed, they'd gather together to talk about the most recent events, make friends with other nations who possibly lived too far to reach otherwise. They were called World meetings even though it was mostly that only European nations participated in those and not even all of them. Finland for example hadn't been in a single one yet. And he knew for a fact that African, Asian and American nations didn't come either. It was either because they didn't want any sort of connections to Europe or then European nations were keeping them as colonies and didn't allow them to come, a bit like in Finland's case had been.

But this time was different for some reason. The call had been that every possible nation was to come. This had meant Finland too.

The blond nation of seventeen-year-old's build looked around himself in the room while Sweden sat in silence next to him and glared about everyone who dared to come too close. The other Nordic nations were close too but keeping their distance from the tall blonde. The relations between them weren't the best anymore. Across the table were the Germanic nations and Prussia. Finland noted that Holy Rome wasn't there. Not that he'd expected him to be anymore. On the left from Nordics and right from Germans were the other middle European countries, Western Europe, British Isles and the American twins. Finland recognized America almost immediately. The boy had grown! And so fast, he was almost in adult height now. England in the other hand didn't seem very pleased to sit so close to the American and kept a close eye on the colony he had with him, Canada. The other blonde resembled greatly his southern twin but there were some noticeable differences in his features. His eyes were lilac instead of bright blue; his hair was longer and honey colored-instead of sandy-blonde, not to mention his curl that made a loop in front of his eyes. The boy also was younger-looking than the other, maybe because of the different situations between their countries.

At the moment Canada was chatting with France with whom he shared the blonde wavy hair. They were chatting in French with seemed to annoy England to no end. France kept calling Canada 'Mathieu' to which England snapped once 'His name is Matthew, you bloody frog!' Nations' human names… It seemed the rules had changed with those too. When Finland asked about it from Sweden, the other replied it being less strict now. The human names were used more often now. He even told his own human name to the smaller nation. It was Berwald Oxenstierna. Finland recalled faintly that two of the negotiators for the Treaty of Osnabrück had been Oxenstiernas. The other had probably picked it up from there…

"I should probably finally get a surname…" Finland smiled.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ya d'n't need 'ne. Ya ar' fine with your nation name."

"…Every nation needs a name whether or not they are going to use it." Finland snapped quietly so he wouldn't draw any attention to them. That's it. When he'd decide his human name Sweden wouldn't be the first one to hear it.

"D'ya ev'n have a first n'me?" The bigger nation's face darkened. Some other day Finland would have put up a façade of being scared by that but not today. He could feel that the time of leaving Sweden behind was near. How? He didn't know, but he was more than happy if he could finally get away.

"I do. But I'm not telling you."

"…" No answer. The matter was dropped. Sweden had taken Finland's answer as no. That he didn't have a human name and didn't want to admit it to the other.

Finland turned to observe the nations on the right. There was Russia with his sisters and the Three Baltic nations. Poland was also there, next to Lithuania. Then there was the Southern Europe countries and Turkey. No one from Asia or Africa. even the Oceanic countries didn't come. Finland directed his attention to the two Italies. He could easily say which one was Veneziano and which one Romano based on Holy Rome description on the former. What surprised him though was that Italy Veneziano was a boy! But according what Finland had heard, many other nations had also thought Italy as a girl and Austria had dressed him into a dress because he had thought so too.

The meeting started. The greatest of the nations kept speeches. Some issues were solved and some new issues were introduced. Finland didn't speak with anyone, not even with Portugal who sat right next to him. A couple of seats from Portugal, next to Spain were the Italies and for a moment Finland thought of giving the letter to Veneziano but decided against it then. It wasn't the right time yet. Something was telling him so. Finland looked towards the Germanics and his mouth opened slightly. A transparent figure was standing right next to them, right before the Slavics. The figure no one else seemed to see. Holy Rome.

The ghost of his brother all but blood looked straight at Finland and smiled.

"_Warten."_ He said. Finland knew it meant 'wait'. He had been right; this wasn't the right place and time yet.

"Alright, that's it for this meeting. See you again some year." England stated then, ending the meeting. The nations started to bustle towards the door. Sweden got up from his seat and headed there too, Finland jogging after him.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This chapter is done and the story is updated. Now I can consentrate on the Finnish war chapter which is a bit... work in progress.**

**Review or you'll meet Canadian rage.**


	6. 1808

**A/N: Am I late? I hope not. I was elsewhere the whole weekend thus I haven't been writing anything... Which means I don't have the next chapter done yet. I'm sorry. I'll do my best though.**

**We have gotten now to the 19th century. This century was important concerning Finland's aim to independency. And what's more important about that than the Finnish war when Finland moved from Swedish rule under Russian's reign. But let's not go any further about that matter. Just read.**

* * *

**1808  
The Finnish War**

Finland blamed Napoleon. And Sweden. And maybe a bit Russia too. Or a lot. He wasn't sure. After all, the entire thing was that Napoleon wanted to conquer the Europe and had Russia as his ally. In order to conquer the whole Europe, Napoleon needed to get nuisances out of the way. In this case the biggest nuisance was England who never passed the opportunity to fight France. But Finland rather blamed Napoleon than France in this case because the nation was still recovering from the Revolution. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten a crazy midget with a big ego as his leader. Not to mention that the said midget obviously tried to compensate his height but taking over about the whole Europe. But first he needed to cut England's contacts to other countries so the island nation would get… handicapped would be about the right word. Denmark was already taking part on the Continental system. As a thanks England had gone and burnt Copenhagen down. This – and the tar Sweden bought from England – made Sweden reluctant to take part on the Continental system resulting Russia to 'coerce' him into it. So Finland was pretty mad at them all. Or was until he got an idea…

Denmark was attacking to Sweden, resulting Finland being pretty much on his own. Though Swedish officers were taking care of the tactics Finland could see that plan was doomed before it was even hatched. But he didn't say anything. He'd do his best in this war, showing Russia and Sweden that he wasn't weak, that his people weren't dumb, that he wouldn't bow down anymore.

Sweden's plan was to retreat to Tavastehus(Hämeenlinna) and from there to Österbotten(Pohjanmaa) and wait until spring to attack on the back of Russians. The idea was to keep Sveaborg(Viapori/Suomenlinna) defended it until spring. Finland was also told that if the things were going awry, he was to go to that fortress island and wait there. Like a damsel waiting for her(his) prince. Finland didn't like that last part at all but after hearing about it he couldn't help but smirk in his mind. He had found the greatest strength and that greatest weakness of this plan: Viapori. Sweden put too much weight on the fortress.

But what were the reasons that made Finland see the war as a lost case? Well, first of all the moral to fight of the troops on Sweden's side was weak. A lot of them were Finns who had no desire to fight in the Swedish army. Not to mention the Swedish allotment system that downright sucked. Finland also knew that several of the Swedish officers had fled to Russia and most likely leaked their plans that were outdated(when had they even been done?).

* * *

It was the beginning of May 1808. Finland was checking how the things were at Viapori. So far the fortress had held on against the Russians and even the sea had finally melted. The nation looked worriedly around from a top of the embankments. The Russian ships were very close. The officer who was in charge of the defense of the fortress, Carl Olof Cronstedt, came to talk to him. Finland knew the man. He was very brave. Lived nowadays in Helsinki and used to fight in the American Revolutionary war but on the British side.

"Sir? Är ni okej?_(Sir? Are you alright?)_" He asked in Swedish. Finland cringed inwardly. He had hoped not to hear that language for a while. Of course it had been in vain. The Swedish officers were the ones directing Finnish and Swedish troops. Finland had worked as a translator in the units he had fought in.

"Ja, jag är okej._(Yes, I'm fine.)_" The nation replied but changed his mind then. "Nej… Jag ljög till dig. Faktum är att jag är jättenervös._(No… __I lied to you. The fact is that I'm very nervous.)_"

He turned away from the steely grey sea. It was surprisingly chilly for May. "Det rätta ordet skulle kanske vara 'orolig'. Jag är orolig._(The right word might be 'worried'. __I'm worried.)_"

"Varför är ni orolig, sir?_(Why are you worried, sir?)_"

"Isen har smält. Ryssland är nära men Sverige är fara. Jag tänker att Sverige inte kan göra det i tiden… Och Ryssland har väntat hela vintern för det!_(The ice has melted. __Russia is close but Sweden is far away. I think that Sweden won't make it in time. And Russia has waited for it the whole winter!)_" Finland let out a joyless laugh. He glanced at the sea before turning to face the officer again. The poor man was scared out of his wits. Finland smiled widely. "Ja. Vi har så mycket familjer här. Så manga barn och kvinnor… Och Ryssland är också så nära Helsingfors som är bara en liten by… Vad tänker du? Hur lång kan Sveaborg hålla innan ryssar ska vinna? Vad tänker du att de ska göra för våra män, kvinnor och barn efter deras vin?_(Yes. __We have so many families here. So many children and women… And Russia is also so close to Helsinki that's only a little village… What do you think? How long can Viapori hold before the Russians win? What do you think that will happen to our men, women and children after their victory?)_"

"Håll din mun! Säg inget mera! Vem är du?! Vem helvete är du?!_(Hold your mouth! __Say no more! Who are you?! Who the hell are you?!)_" The officer shouted, terrified. Finland noted he wasn't addressing the nation with plural 'you' anymore but was using singular. So much of the trust. Well, at least the man didn't know who Finland was. He had no means of identifying him.

"Skrämmer jag dig? Det är inte _mig_ du borde vara rädd för. Det är ryssar när de få reda på vem är ansvarig här._(Do I scare you? __It's not me you should be scared of. It's Russians when they'll find out who is in charge here.)_" And with that the nation left. He left the whole island and headed back to the main troop he had been assigned to. A couple of days later, the 6th of May, Viapori surrendered.

* * *

The following months Finland stayed firmly with the land troops and fought along them. Sometimes he saw glimpses of the tall and intimidating nation on the opposite side of the field but never got to fight directly against him.

It wasn't until November when it happened. A sword clashed against… a lead pipe!? Russia was actually fighting by using a lead pipe? But Finland didn't have time to stay dazed. He had to fight back. He had to show the bigger nation his own strength so he wouldn't be just stomped down. Finland knew the war was lost. Swedish troops were too far to help and Viapori had surrendered.

"You are one stubborn kid, da?" Russia asked, swinging the pipe down with a joyless smile on his face. Finland barely managed to block the attack.

"Don't 'kid' me, Russia. My people and I have fought against you since the time you were Novgorod." The younger-looking nation gritted his teeth under the force that was pressing him down. He let his right knee hit the ground and slipped away from the attack.

"Yes. I remember those times. And then Sweden took you away." This time it was Russia's turn to block an attack as Finland swung the sword sideways, aiming for his neck. "Tell me, _Finlyandiya_, was it nice in the Kalmar Union? Did the other Nordics treat you well? They are your brothers, aren't they?"

"They are not my brothers…" Finland said through gritted teeth and attacked again. "They never were and never will be."

"Will you be my brother then? One needs a family, da? Become one with me." Russia took a step back and held out his hand to Finland.

"No." The smaller nation stopped too. The familiarity of the situation hit him on full force and it sickened him. He pointed his sword towards Russia's head and a small smile graced his lips. "I don't need you to be my brother. I already have one. And one day I'll find him. Until that day I'll fight on and will become stronger."

"Become one with me then." Russia smiled back. Finland stayed silent.

"You've already taken over majority of my land. I doubt it makes any difference." He said with indifferent voice.

"So that's a yes, da?"

"I-…" But Russia had already grabbed his arm and yanked him closer. Memories flashed through Finland's mind. He had ever been grabbed by arm at Denmark's place. With Sweden he had been barely touched and if Sweden needed to guide Finland to somewhere, he made it with a firm hand on Finland's shoulder. For a moment Finland could almost see the bare stonewalls and the red curtains with white decorative details sewn into them hanging everywhere.

_Don't hurt me… I do anything… Don't hurt me… Just leave me here… Don't see me at all…_

A quiet whimper escaped the Finn's lips while his eyes turned distant. Russia stared at him for a second before letting his arm go. Finland took immediately several steps back, hugging himself tightly. The both nations were ignoring and ignored by the other people fight each other.

"You are not with the Nordics anymore." Russia said. Finland's head snapped up, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"A- I didn't… You don't…" He couldn't get a proper word out of his mouth. Suddenly he was reminded of his own strength compared to other nations and his determination from earlier was drained out of him. The reality of the situation hit him on the full force. Finland's knees gave in and he sank onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"You don't need to be scared anymore." Russia kneeled in front of the smaller nation. "You can look ahead. Just leave Sweden behind already."

"A-Armistice…" Finland finally managed to say. "I want an armistice." It would be a chance to rest and recover for him. And a chance to wait how everything would turn out. Even if the result of the war was already clear to him.

"Da, that sounds good." Russia helped Finland on his feet and started to guide him gently away from the battle field, towards the Russian camp.

* * *

"Herr Oxenstierna!" A messenger ran to the tall nation before doubling over and breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Ja? Vad är det? Vilka nyheter har du från Finland?_(Yes? __What is it? What news do you have from Finland?)_" Sweden asked and stood still waiting the messenger to recover. Finally the human straightened up.

"Brevet kom på morgonen. De har ingått vapenvila i Olkijoki._(The letter came this morning. __They have established an armistice at Olkijoki.)_" The messenger replied.

"Vad?! Hur är det möjligt? Vad hände?_(What?! How is that possible? What happened?)_"

"Jag vet inte, sir. Ni måste gå och fråga generaler._(I don't know, sir. __You must go and ask the generals.)_"

Sweden did that. He left abruptly towards the command tent.

"Vad har hänt i Finland?_(What has happened in Finland?)_" He asked as he strode into the tent. The generals around the table looked up at him. The letter in question laid on the table between them.

"Läs själv._(Read yourself.)_" One on the generals pushed the offending piece of paper towards the nation. Sweden took it and read it through quickly. It was almost December now. The armistice had been established the 19th November. The account of one of the officers from the latest battle was full of confusion.

_"Two violet eyed soldiers met each other on the field and fought for a long time. The seemed almost equal in strength but I could see our man was losing the battle due his smaller frame and weakened stamina. I'm not sure what was going on with him but I know he had gotten weaker day by day. The opposing soldier in the other hand was also weary but towered over our man both in offense and in defense. Our man didn't give up though. They talked about something none of us could understand. It was neither Russian nor Swedish. It wasn't even Finnish._  
_Suddenly they stopped fighting and continued talking. The Russian offered something to our man but the offer was obviously refused. I'm not sure what happened next since I had to direct my attention to my other soldiers too. But when I looked back our soldier was being led away by the Russian and a bit later the armistice was established. I haven't seen the soldier since…"_

The letter had more written in it but Sweden didn't pay any attention to it anymore. It was more than clear to him that the nameless soldier was Finland. Had the other nation turned his back to Sweden or what exactly had happened? No, that wouldn't be it. Most likely Finland was captured or he forfeited the battled. Couldn't cope with the war on his lands… The officers better get the younger nation back and soon…

* * *

**A/N: I was too lazt to write the whole letter in Swedish but I guess that was also easier for you too. In the next chapter will be the Diet of Porvoo and the Treaty of Fredrikshamn. I'm starting to write it now.**

**Review or Prussia will come to claim your vital regions. But until then, Auf Wierdersehen!**


	7. 1809

**A/N: God, I'm so sorry! The school has been killing me and I've been struggling with this chapter too long time. But I managed to finish this(five minutes before writing this A/N here at FF. This is kinda short I think... but I really tried. Sigh... Tomorrow I'll start working witht he next one I hope.**

**But now to the story itself. A bunch of my head canons are waiting for you.**

* * *

**1809  
****Diet of Borgå**

All the estates had been called together to Borgå(Porvoo). The war wasn't over yet but the outcome was already clear. Had been since the beginning. So the Russian Tsar Alexander I had decided to introduce the Finnish people to their new leader. It was also a show of power of how he had already won the war.

Finland stood in the shadows of the archway with Russia and followed the events in the great hall. The estates were swearing an oath of obedience and the Tsar promised autonomy to Finland. Every estate got also to keep their privileges and the law, religion and – what best – language was kept the same than what they had been during the Swedish rule. The allotment army was disbanded.

When the big ceremonies were over(everything altogether had lasted several months) Alexander I said in his speech a sentence that made Finland swell in pride: "Finland is now raised up among the nations."

* * *

The war continued raging on Finland's grounds. He joined to the battle among the troops that had changed sides from Sweden's to Russia's.

"Ruotsi will be so mad at me…" Finland mumbled when July turned to August. He was sitting on the lawn and chewing a piece of bread. Russia was sitting next to him but also a bit back. Apparently the country couldn't risk him getting his back so easily. After all it was still war and there was a slim chance that Finland would change sides again.

"But soon you don't even need to listen to him." Russia smiled.

"Yeah…" The smaller of the two managed to smile back.

"But I have to admit this war is getting tiresome. I already have what I want but _Shvetsiya_ just continues fighting back." The large nation sighed. Finland didn't like the way he said 'having what he wanted' but didn't comment it. After all Russia was much bigger threat than Sweden.

"I agree. This war is resulting my men to die because of his stubbornness." He stated simply. He didn't look at the Russian but could sense the agreement and satisfaction coming from him.

"_Finlyandiya_, you still haven't told me who is your brother." Now Finland turned a bit to face Russia. His face remained black and emotionless though.

"And I never will, _Venäjä_. At least not until I find him again." He said before turning away again.

"My Tsar shall send an invitation to peace negotiations. They'll take place at Hamina. You know the place, da?"

"Yes, Sweden calls it Fredrikshamn but during the year my people have started to call it Hamina. I have never been there though. It's on your side of the border."

"But now it's on yours too."

"Yeah…" Finland nodded absentmindedly. He did not trust Russia. He shouldn't get too close to him. Because he was eventually leave him too. So he could stand on his own.

* * *

**17****th**** September 1809  
Treaty of Fredrikshamn**

All the provisions of the treaty were now negotiated till the final point and written down. The only thing left was signing. After that the six provinces of Sweden that consisted Finland were handed over to Russia.

There were seven men in the room. Russia was represented by Nikolai Rumyantsev and David Alopaeus(Russian ambassador to Stockholm), while Sweden by Infantry General Kurt von Stedingk(former Swedish ambassador to Petersburg) and Colonel Anders Skjöldebrand. And of course three nations the treaty concerned. To humans they were just Berwald Oxenstierna, Ivan Braginski and Tino Väinämöinen. Finland had finally taken a surname from Karelian poems he had heard during the recent years. He liked the name. It was strong and had meaning to him and his people and what the best: it was hard to pronounce to other nations. That would cause embarrassment to those stuck-up and annoying countries.

Finland was the first one to sign. He didn't even glance at Sweden as he approached the table. He wrote his name quickly and returned to stand by Russia's side.

Next were the humans. First Russian representatives, then Swedish. They signed quickly too. Next was Russia. He was smiling his usual smile and took his time to sign. When it was done he turned a bit towards Sweden, the smile still intact.

"Your turn now Shvetsiya." He said in the language only the nations understood. Sweden glared at him but approached the table too as Russia walked back to Finland. The bespectacled nation signed quickly and rolled the paper then.

"It's d'ne." He stated. Finland let out a sigh of relief. Or would've if a sudden wave of dizziness hadn't hit him. He gripped the sleeve of Russia's coat and struggled stay upright.

"Finlyandiya?" Russia wrapped an arm under the smaller nation's armpits and held him up. "Ah, drastic change for you, da? Completely new borders and everything."

Finland could only nod mutely. Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to support his head with his left hand.

"Let's take you elsewhere, da? You need to get used to the change. After all you are so inexperienced in these matters." Finland nodded again and in no time he was in the air, Russia holding him bridal style. Normally the smaller nation would've protested but now he was too confused to think anything. Russia smiled widely to Sweden before leaving the room, the bespectacled nation glaring at his back as he carried Finland away.

* * *

A couple of days later the two were on their way to St. Petersburg(Pietari) and to Russia's house. Finland dozed off time to time. His head was still hurting but as his people adjusted quite easily to the change(the internal matters remained the same after all) the ache started to fade away slightly.

Russia house – manor actually – was enormous. Finland couldn't help but gape at it. It was true he had seen bigger buildings before but for some reason the house in front of him was somewhat intimidating, a bit like the owner of the house. The said man placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Let's go in, da? The others are surely waiting to meet you."

"Yes. I'd like to meet them too. It has far too long time since we last met properly." Finland managed to smile back. And step in step they approached the house. Someone must've seen them coming from the upstairs since a bit before they reached the stairs to the small porch, the front door opened. A young man with brown shoulder length hair, green eyes and forest green attire was standing there.

"M-Mister Russia, you are back!" Lithuania greeted the large nation. Then he noticed Finland. Or seemed to notice for the first time. "I-I see the negotiations were successful."

Finland didn't like the way he was talked over and about but kept his thoughts to himself. Instead he smiled brightly and before Russia could answer, he had run the stairs up.

"_Liettua_, great to see you again!" He beamed and hugged the other.

"Y-You too, _Suomija_." Lithuania replied a tad shakily from the suddenness of the action. Finland could also swear that the Baltic nation was glancing at Russia who most likely wasn't too pleased with the situation. So he let go.

"Are Viro and Latvia inside?"

"Yes, they should be coming downstairs."

"Good, let's wait until they are here so we can do the formal introductions, da?" Russia had by now come the stairs up too and with and hand on Finland's shoulder and fingers dangerously close to his neck, he steered the smaller nation inside the house.

From the hall ascended another set of stairs to the second floor.

"_Estoniya_, _Latviya_, come here!" Russia called. Two pairs of steps were heard to hurry towards the stairs. In no time to nations more were in the hall. Apparently they didn't want to keep the strongest of all of them waiting. Finland understood it fully.

"M-Mister Russia, you-, you've come back." Latvia stuttered. "And… Ah, _Somija_! Are you alright? I was afraid that- mhmmmhp." The rest of the sentence was cut off when Estonia covered the child-looking nation's mouth to prevent him to say something that most likely would agitate Russia.

"Nice to see you too Latvia. It has been a long time." Finland smiled. It had indeed been a long time. If the World Conference from nine years back weren't counted the last time they'd see was before Russia had gotten Latvia and Estonia as a result of Northern War.

"Hello, good to see you both here." Estonia said politely, finally removing his hand from Latvia's mouth.

"Viro, pitkästä aikaa! Hienoa nähdä sinut kunnossa. Sinähän olet kunnossa vai kuinka?_(Estonia, long time no see! Great to see you alright. You are alright, right?)_" Finland beamed at the third member of the Baltics and wanted to just dash and hug him if the large hand of Eastern Power hadn't been there to keep him still.

"Soome, sa taed et kõik on hästi. Tänan väga. Kuidas sinul läheb?_(Finland, you that everything is alright. Thank you very much. How are you?)_" Estonia replied with his native language. It was a nice habit of theirs that they hadn't done too long time. Speaking in their respective languages and still understand each other. Unfortunately other nations didn't appreciate it that much and Finland could feel it as the hand on his shoulder tightened its grasp. Oh boy, it was going to bruise. As if he didn't already have enough wounds. The smaller of the two looked up to see some sort of panic in Estonia's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine too." Finland said on the common language and the hand stopped almost-choking him.

"Good that you've settled the matter's between each other. Estonia, keep in your mind that I want that everyone understands each other inside this house. This applies you too, Latvia, Lithuania, Finland." Russia told them all. Finland could feel creeps going down his spine as his name was mentioned.

"Yes." The four of them chorused.

"Now, Finland I want you to go and rest. I trust Lithuania can show you your room. Tomorrow your headache is hopefully gone and we can discuss more how to proceed with your situation."

"Kyllä, Venäjä." Finland nodded. The hand was gone now. Lithuania headed upstairs, Finland on tow. Estonia and Latvia followed them.

* * *

"So, how's life here?" Finland asked as he wiped the kitchen table with a rag. Lithuania was doing dishes and Latvia drying them while Estonia was making tea. It was two days after the northern nation had arrived to the house.

"A lot to do. We are here." Lithuania stated.

"Belarus and Ukraine come over occasionally." Estonia added.

"Really? What are they like?" Finland couldn't really recall them. He had seen them in the meeting and possibly when Russia was still Novgorod but otherwise wasn't really sure.

"Miss Ukraine is really nice towards us and…" This time Latvia cut himself off and became somewhat flustered. So he did have a filter on his mouth sometimes…

"And what?"

"Well, let's say that you can always hear when she's near. Large tracks of land." Estonia explained. His cheeks had also gotten a faint dusting of pink. Finland stopped wiping the table. Large tracks of land… Denmark had once or twice used that phrasing while talking some female nations… Wait a min… The violet-eyed nation blushed now too.

"Is that so…" He muttered.

"So you got it now?" Estonia quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, that I did. How about Belarus then? What sort of person is she?"

"Creepy."

"No, she is not." Lithuania argued. "She just-."

"She is terrifying, Lietuva." Latvia squeaked. "I'm always so scared when she's around. Even Mr. Russia is terrified of her."

"Even Russia?"

"Let's say that Belarus wants really intently to marry Russia." Estonia said as diplomatic way as possible. If Finland had been drinking something at the moment, the drink would've found its way on Latvia's face.

"Marry him? They're siblings!"

"I know. And I give you a free advice. Stay as far as possible from her. She is really good at throwing knives."

"Right…"

* * *

**A/N: I managed to cover that year then. Next up is the Congress Dance! I can't believe it actually took a year or something! Let a research begin!**

**But review now, otherwise Ukraine won't be happy. And if she starts crying Russia will... Oh, do you hear that? As if 'Kolkolkol...' I gotta dash, bye!**


	8. From 1812 onwards

**A/N: I'm alive! And struggling with this and school and lack of inspiration and laziness... But I'm still alive and trying my best. Althought exam week is in two weeks...**

**Anyways, here is finally the newest chapter. I hope you like this one. And I hope you also review. Otherwise I'll starve, they are my nutrition you see. And even if I don't respond to the reviews, I still read them and appreciate them. Sometimes I just don't know what to say. And because I'm Finn I rather shut up than say something without sensible meaning.**

**But I again stop pestering you with my rabling so you can enjoy the newest chapter.**

* * *

**From 1812 onwards  
The new capital city of Finland**

Finland looked around the streets of Helsinki which was to become his new capital city. According to Russia Turku(or Åbo as it was in Swedish) was too far and too Swedish for his tastes. The smaller nation was fine with that especially when the parts of 'Old Finland', the areas Russia had before the Finnish War, were added to the Grand Duchy of Finland as the nation was known. Finland was grateful for the freedom his autonomous position granted to him. He didn't need to spend that much time at Russia's house like the Baltics had and thus was able to build solid foundation for his government. It was true that Russia took care of the foreign policy and kept a close eye on Finland's domestic policy but all in all Finland felt quite free. Unlike he had under Sweden's care/rule.

But what had happened after the Treaty of Fredrikshamn at the other parts of Europe? Sweden joined to the Continental Block against England partly because Russia pressured him to and partly because England came and burnt down the port of Stockholm. Although it didn't last long and didn't really have a lot of effect on the island nation. And that was because France decided to break his pact with Russia and attack to east. Ever heard of war of two fronts? Not good, Finland thought while shaking his head. The whole Europe was now in war against France who didn't have _that_ many allies.

So the years rolled to 1813 and then to 1814 when Napoleon gave up his crown. The emperor was banished to Elba, a little island by Corsica, but from there he escaped and sat on his throne for hundred days until got defeated for the final time in Waterloo 1815. But let's not go too far…

* * *

**1814  
Congress Dance**

Vienna. The capital of Austria and the place where the winning nation assembled to discuss about the situation in Europe. For some reason Finland was taken there too by Russia, probably to humiliate Sweden.

All in all the congress took a year and in Finland's opinion it was a laughingstock. There was more dancing and parties than actual negotiating and discussing. Yes, things got done but on infuriatingly slow pace. The time could've been used better in the nation's opinion. He could be at Helsinki and do something useful!

Today – for a change – they all were sitting around the large meeting table. This time Finland was between Russia and Austria. One could've expected the Germanic nation to be up by the end of the table and lead the meeting as it was held on his house but instead England had taken the reins. It wasn't a surprise though. After all England was France's number one enemy and had been the first one to oppose Napoleon's plans of annexing the whole Europe.

Some interesting changes(in Finland's opinion) happened during the course of the Congress. One of them was Norway moving from Denmark's house to Sweden's. The expressionless Nordic didn't seem too pleased with the arrangement though in the other hand he hadn't been too pleased with his situation in Denmark's house either. Finland could see he was strong and didn't like being treated like lower-class which was situation when living under other nations. He wasn't used to it like Finland had been forced to and obviously Norway almost longed for the times of Kalmar Union or the days as a Viking since back then he had been equal to Sweden and Denmark. One more point to add his discomfort to the change was the fact that he couldn't take Iceland with him.

The young nation had grown a lot since the days of Union and the sight made Finland smile faintly. He was slightly proud of the boy who had reached the appearance of a thirteen-year-old, the same than Finland was when he had last seen him properly. His hair was still silvery white and eyes bright violet of a color bit deeper than Finland's own ones. It also seemed that the boy had adopted the same expressionless face than Norway had.

But there was something that interested Finland more than all this. It was the rumors surrounding the Germanic nations. During his short time in Russia's house this far he had heard that the Emperor of Holy Roman Empire had resigned and with a signature on a paper the Germanic nations weren't tied together anymore. That was just a formality anymore though considering that the personification had disappeared so long time ago. Instead now was German Confederation that had helped to defeat France. Ironically it was Napoleon who had given his blessing to the Confederation.

Finland sat on his seat, dozing off. There was nothing he could really do. Of course there was the letter to Italy but for some reason the Nordic nation felt like it wouldn't be a good idea to give it to him quite now. For one is would be inconsiderate at the moment and two Russia probably wouldn't look at it with a good eye.

* * *

During the year three main topics rose higher than the others. They were actually more like principals. The first one was legalization principal which meant that the old royal families got their positions back. After Napoleon and nepotism(he put his relatives on the thrones of European kingdoms) this was needed and important. Finland found it funny that Sweden had _asked_ for a new king a while back. Napoleon had sent some Bernadotte and according to what Finland picked up, the new king wasn't leaving as he had severed all his ties to France when Sweden joined to the alliance against Napoleon.

The second one concerned the balance among the nations. According to it all the nations should be equally powerful. Finland scoffed at this in his mind. Hello, he was sitting right here and had been recently thrown across the Baltic Sea like a sack of potatoes! He didn't mind being out of Sweden's house after all it had been his goal. But the idea still existed. While the nations in the conference room talked about equality, they completely ignored the smaller nations who weren't seen as real nations, just as parts of Empires. And that pissed Finland off. But he didn't say anything, just looked around in mild disinterest and smiled if some happened to look at his direction.

The third principal was about safety. Some nations were concerned that France would attempt a similar stunt again so they decided to form a buffer zone around and against him. This buffer zone consisted many smaller nations such as Netherlands with Belgium's lands added, Luxembourg, Switzerland and the Kingdom of Sicily.

* * *

On the year 1815 Finland heard something that angered him more than anything else for a while: the partitioning of Poland. Prussia, Austria and Russia had formed Holy Alliance and between them Poland was divided in three parts. The personification in the other hand was decided to live at Russia's place. One reason was because Poland and Prussia weren't in very good terms and had never been. The second one was that Austria didn't want Poland with his eccentric personality and pony enthusiasm to his house. Especially because Poland always had at least one pony that lived indoors. Third reason was that… well, Russia.

"Of course he can stay with me. And I'm sure the Baltics and Finland like some more company. Da?" He had said.

"Umh… Yeah…" Finland had mumbled, though not very enthusiastically. Poland plopped on the seat next to him.

"This is, like, totally uncool. It's… like, who do they think they are?" The green-eyed blonde huffed in irritation.

"I have no idea… But now you know what I've gone through since my existence." Finland gave him a weary smile which the middle-European returned with a hint of sarcasm.

"It must suck to be you then."

"I'm used to it. And this far Russia has treated me well. But we shall see what will happen on the upcoming years." The Northern country shrugged.

"Neh, like, good luck."

"You forget that you are in the same boat than I now."

"Dammit, I'm totally going to use Poland rule and make Warsaw his capital." Poland threw his arms in the air in expiration and leaned as far back in his uncomfortable chair as possible.

"Heh, good luck with that."

"Like, don't steal my words!"

"I don't steal them; merely use them in better context. But I think in this situation you should think the positive side of this situation. You get to see Lithuania. It has been a while since you last saw, right?"

"That's right. We haven't seen, like, in forever. I'm totally going to tell him so much about everything great I've done before all this uncool stuff."

"Sounds great." Finland smiled but this time his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Great to see you two getting along. Can't wait to get home together, da?" A voice said directly behind them. The two fair-haired nations jumped by the suddenness of the voice and of course also the person whom the voice belonged to.

"Su-Sure Russia." Finland managed to stutter while Poland shivered behind him. Russia just smiled to them and walked away. The two watched after him before exchanging a glance. What an Earth would this century become?

* * *

**A/N: Done! Now review. Otherwise I'll tell Germany that you are in need of training. He surely will make sure that you won't slack off. I can already hear a whistle.**

**And in the case you didn't read the A/N on the top of this chapter I put a part of it here too.**

_******I hope you lie this one. And I hope you also review. Otherwise I'll starve, they are my nutrition you see. And even if I don't respond to the reviews, I still read them and appreciate them. Sometimes I just don't know what to say. And because I'm Finn I rather shut up than say something without sensible meaning.**_


End file.
